A. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for computer learning that can provide improved computer performance, features, interfacing, and uses.
B. Description of the Related Art
The prevalence and use of computing devices has dramatically increased over the last several years. For example, computers, smartphones, tablet devices, smart sensors, and the like, are ubiquitous and used innumerable times daily by many millions of users. Lower cost, increased computing capabilities, increased functionality, and more compact sizes are among some of the factors that have contributed to the widespread adoption and use of these computing devices.
One of the continuing challenges regarding these devices is improving the interfacing. Human-device interfacing is important because it directly affects the usability of the device. Regardless of the number of useful features that a device might have, if it is difficult or cumbersome for the user to interface with the device to access or use these features, then the user's experience can be negatively impacted.
Touch screens, touch pads, physical buttons, and pointing devices, such as a stylus or mouse, are some of the conventional user interfaces. However, each interface has its own drawbacks and limitations, including requirements for specialized hardware, certain environments, and the inability to interact with users in an intuitive or natural manner.
Some devices provide voice interfaces. A primary goal of voice input is to make interfacing with a device easier and more natural. While voice interfacing has improved over the last several years, it still has significant limitations. In many instances when voice recognition software makes a transcription error, this may cause an incorrect command to be executed.
Accordingly, what is needed are high-performance systems and methods that can provide high accuracy and, thus, a satisfactory user experience.